


gloxinias and retail

by Norgen



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Flowers, Gen, Identity Reveal, Language of Flowers, M/M, Secret Identity, Teen Peter Parker, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25823872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norgen/pseuds/Norgen
Summary: — Что означают эти? — спросил мужчина, когда Питер дошел до глоксиний.— Эм, любовь с первого взгляда.— Как насчет добавить несколько таких, — Питер не был уверен, пошутил ли он, но его губы дернулись, так что Питер решил, что нет, и добавил цветы.Вышел довольно странный букет, но мужчине нравились его значения, и, по мнению Питера, для него значение важнее вида.***Питер работает в цветочном магазине на пол-ставки. Слепой мужчина продолжает приходить за цветами для своего парня (?). Человек-паук просто слишком устал, а Сорвиголова такой же задумчивый, как и всегда.
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Kudos: 19





	gloxinias and retail

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [gloxinias and retail](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372390) by [aeltaiir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeltaiir/pseuds/aeltaiir). 



Питер никак не мог предвидеть, что работа линчевателем окажется дорогой. Конечно, он учёл опасность и количество затрачиваемого времени, хотя оно всё равно больше, чем он ожидал, и все заботы, стоящие за этим. Но расходы? Это никогда не приходило ему в голову. Оказывается, средства первой помощи не бесплатны и очень даже необходимы. А еще кофеин. Столько кофеина. Питер уже стал считать его первой помощью.

Мистер Старк заплатил бы за всё это и даже больше, если бы Питер попросил, это точно. Но Питер никогда не был попрошайкой и не собирался становиться им сейчас. Так что, как и все нормальные люди, он нашел себе работу.

Это милый магазинчик, по мнению Питера, маленький милый магазин цветов. Владельцу нужен был кто-то, чтобы ухаживать за ним, когда он занят, так что всё сложилось довольно хорошо. Это не слишком пустой магазин, особенно когда за ним присматривает Питер, но он получает за это достаточно денег и может делать домашнюю работу за стойкой большую часть времени, так что ему это подходит.

Впрочем, это сильно занимает его: между магазином, домашкой, патрулями и стажировкой у Старка остается не так много свободного времени, но, хей, видимо, такова жизнь.

Он пытается не рассказывать никому и держать работу отдельно от остальных занятий, особенно от Человека-паука, с которым всё и так достаточно запутанно, что не стоит добавлять к этому набора ещё и цветочный магазин. Даже мистер Старк не знает о нём, или, по крайней мере, Питер так думает. Он не удивится, если окажется, что Тони когда-то прицепил на него жучок.

В любом случае, он старается не смешивать свои дела и в то же время успевать всё, в чем он, кстати, довольно неплох, думает Питер, таща по магазину мешок с почвой и слыша звон колокольчика на двери.

— Добро пожаловать, я подойду к вам через секунду, — говорит он с дальней части магазина. — Простите за это, чем я могу вам помочь? — спрашивает он, становясь за стойку, и смотрит на покупателя. Ох. Он слепой. Ладно.

— Я хотел бы купить букет? — спрашивает мужчина.

— Конечно, по какому поводу? — спрашивает Питер.

— Свидание.

Питер кивает прежде чем, чёрт, он же слепой, сказать «хорошо».

Обычно в этот момент он спросил бы, нравится ли ему что-то в магазине, но в этом случае он не уверен, что ему стоит делать.

— Есть идея, чего бы вам хотелось?

— Чего-то романтичного? — говорит мужчина, поморщившись.

Ладно. Питер может работать с этим, так что он начинает рассказывать про их готовые букеты, пока мужчина не прерывает его.

— Я бы хотел что-то значимое, — говорит он, и, о боже, это так мило.

— Окей, тогда можно учитывать их значения, — предлагает Питер, потому что он романтик до глубины души, и с тех пор как он впервые узнал о языке цветов, он подсел на него.

— Значения?

— Ага, язык цветов. У каждого из них есть значение, — объясняет он, и мужчина выглядит заинтересованным, так что он продолжает: — Немногие люди используют его для простых букетов, но я думаю, это интересно, так что, возможно, вы бы хотели что-то такое? Например, красная роза означает любовь или уважение, а оранжевая — радость и дружбу, но оранжевая лилия означает ненависть, в общем, — осекается он, чтобы не погрузиться в эту тему слишком глубоко.

— Звучит неплохо, — говорит мужчина, кротко улыбаясь. Питер улыбается в ответ и берёт каталог.

После долгих объяснений и описаний того, как выглядит какой-либо цветок, они решили собрать букет из маргариток, глоксиний и красных гвоздик.

— Что значат эти? — спросил мужчина, когда Питер дошел до глоксиний.

— Эм, любовь с первого взгляда.

— Как насчет добавить несколько таких, — Питер не был уверен, пошутил ли он, но его губы дернулись, так что Питер решил, что нет, и добавил цветы.

Вышел довольно странный букет, но мужчине нравились его значения, и, по мнению Питера, для него значение важнее вида.

Он пожелал мужчине удачи и попрощался, отдав ему букет.

***

В любой нормальный вечер, Питер закрывает магазин, идет домой, делает оставшуюся часть домашней работы, перекусывает бы чем-нибудь и идет в патруль. В последнее время, он часто зависает в районе Кухни, объединяясь с Сорвиголовой и иногда Дэдпулом.

Помяни Дьявола, думает Питер, видя мужчину, запрыгнувшего на ту же крышу, что и он.

— Привет, ДД, — здоровается Питер, — ты много пропустил, мы с Уэйдом арестовали огромную организованную банду преступников прошлой ночью, — рассказывает он, потому что обычно ДД любит быть в курсе таких вещей, — Точнее, это сделал Уэйд, но я заматывал их в паутину. Он больше убивал. Жаль, что тебя там не было, тебе бы понравилось.

Сорвиголова был бы хорош, будь он там. Он может быть ужасающим, если хочет того. Не без причины его зовут Дьяволом Адской Кухни. Он ворчал на Питера, когда они только познакомились, и даже сейчас он был не особо доброжелательным.

— Был занят, но звучит неплохо, пацан.

***

Питер обожает заниматься доставками цветов. Это позволяет ему прогуляться по окрестностям. Это единственная причина, но в то же время и самая важная.

В этот раз, кто-то заказал цветы для каких-то адвокатов в качестве благодарности. Так что Питер отправился аж до Адской Кухни, что было далековато, но это не проблема. Ему не сложно пройтись до туда и взобраться по лестнице: суперсила очень полезна, когда он не в костюме, так что донести огромный букет для него нетрудно.

— Здравствуйте, у меня цветы для мистера Нельсона и мистера Мёрдока, — говорит он, как только дверь открывается, не имея возможность увидеть кто перед ним из-за цветов.

— О, проходи.

Питер кивает и заходит, кладет цветы туда, куда показывает мужчина и, ого, пацан, они же тяжелые, как ты вообще их донес?

— Я сильнее, чем выгляжу, — говорит Питер, протягивая ему планшет, в то же время как кто-то выходит из соседнего офиса.- Распишитесь здесь.

— Смотри, Мэтт, семья с нашего последнего дела прислала «спасибо», — Мэтт?

— О, привет! Снова здравствуйте, — здоровается он, потому что может он и не узнает других покупателей, но к нему нечасто приходят слепые.

— Это тот цветочный парень?

Цветочный парень?

— Рад снова тебя видеть, Питер, — говорит мистер Мёрдок, подходя, чтобы изучить букет.

— Мэтт тут пытался объяснять значения цветов, которые ты ему дал, — говорит мистер Нельсон, поднимая взгляд от открытки, приложенной к букету, — Но забыл большинство из них, — и тут Питер осознает, для кого они были.

— Эй, я запомнил самое важное, — оправдывается мистер Мёрдок.

— Да-да, любовь с первого взгляда, молодец, Мэтти, — утешительно говорит мистер Нельсон и похлопывает Мэтта по руке, игнорируя его надутые губы.

— У этих есть значения, пацан? — спрашивает мистер Мёрдок и да, они есть!

Темно-розовые розы, гортензии и верески означают различные виды благодарности или восхищения. Дельфиниум, которую Питер положил только для наполнения, символизирует непостоянство, что он и сказал им. Они рассмеялись, и когда Питер уходил, он услышал, как они говорили, что Карен вероятно понравится букет.

Что ж, это было неплохо. Никогда бы не подумал, что мистер Мёрдок окажется адвокатом, но это имеет смысл. Он именно такого типа.

***

Той же ночью, Питер выходит в патруль. Сегодня среда, так что он закрывает магазин немного позже, чем обычно, но все равно пытается выйти в патруль к восьми. В это время не так много преступлений, поэтому обычно он берет с собой домашку и заканчивает с ней ближе к девяти или десяти.

Если ему нужно в школу на следующий день, он старается быть дома в час ночи. ДД говорит, что это хорошо. Что он молод и должен спать хоть немного и, чёрт, во сколько там у тебя начинается школа? В шесть?

На самом деле, в восемь, но он все равно возвращается домой пораньше.

Сорвиголова — один из немногих линчевателей, которые знают, что Питер все еще школьник. Он говорит, что это чудо, что он вообще позволяет ему выходить в патрули, и Питер не указывает, что вообще-то он не может позволить или запретить ему что-либо, и просто кивает.Он думает, что ДД проецирует себя на него, но оставляет всё как есть.

Иногда он слышит, как тот бормочет что-то про«безрассудного ребенка» или вроде того. Питер снова кивает и позволяет ему ворчать как старику, которым он и является.

Этой ночью Питер опоздал. Ну, почти опоздал, если быть точным.

— Прости, ДД, замотался сегодня.

Даже несмотря на то, что Сорвиголова знал о нем больше остальных их знакомых линчевателей, Питер все равно не часто говорит о своей личной жизни. Он думает, что ДД относится к этому так же, что довольно круто. Это — негласное соглашение.

Сорвиголова понимающе кивает, и они стартуют. Питер — на паутине, а Сорвиголова же просто бежит. Бежит и прыгает.

И это меня он называет безрассудным, думает Питер.

***

Мистер Мёрдок возвращается за еще одним букетом, в то время как Питер готовится к началу смены: он выглядывает из-за стойки и засовывает свой костюм подальше в рюкзак, прежде чем поприветствовать мужчину.

Питер надеется, что цветы снова будут для мистера Нельсона, потому что они такая обалденная пара. У Мэтта аура, как у очаровательного ботаника, с растрепанными волосами и теплыми свитерами. У мистера Нельсона аура My Chemical Romance. Они подходят друг другу. Наверно, мистер Мёрдок тоже так думает, раз он вернулся за цветами.

— Что нового, Питер? — спрашивает мистер Мёрдок, подходя к стойке.

— Ничего особенного, мистер Мёрдок.

Адвокат на секунду замирает, прежде чем сказать, что он хотел бы купить еще один букет. Это проявление заботы. Питер кивает с улыбкой и достает каталог, спрашивая его, по какому поводы цветы. Оказывается, по поводу ужина. Питер решает, что это очень мило.

Вместе они выбирают нежный и приятный букет, состоящий из белых гвоздик, желтых роз и оранжевых левкоев. Питер прилежно объясняет значения всех цветов: ласковых и любящих гвоздик, роз, означающих дружбу и радостных левкоев. Мистер Мёрдок выглядит довольным, так что Питер считает, что справился с работой.

***

Питер снова опаздывает. На этот раз, по-настоящему.

Сегодня воскресенье, и Питер пообещал остаться на работе подольше, потому что кот владельца заболел, и владелец показал ему фотографию и в общем. Кот. Питер не бездушный, как некоторые.

Как только он закрывает магазин, он переодевается в ближайшем переулке и приматывает свои вещи к стене паутиной, не имея времени, чтобы сходить домой или в душ, или еще куда-то, и тогда отправляется в долгий полет до Адской Кухни, в последнее время они с Сорвиголовой работали вместе все чаще и чаще.

О, вот и он, думает Питер, отпуская паутинку и прилипая к полу при посадке.

Сорвиголова наклоняет голову в его сторону и поднимает взгляд со своей позиции на краю здания, когда Питер подходит ближе.

— Все хорошо? — бормочет Питер, потому что ДД иногда может быть очень пугающим, и Питер не хочет переходить черту, но сейчас он выглядит скорее задумчивым.

В ответ Сорвиголова просто пялится на него. Это немного страшно, думает Питер, особенно с этими глазами на маске. Но мужчина кивает. Тогда все в порядке.

***

Звонит телефон.

— Здравствуйте? Да, верно. … О, мистер Нельсон, здравствуйте, чем могу помочь? … Да, у нас есть доставка. … Хорошо, по какому поводу? … Окей, звучит отлично, я могу сделать это, вы хотите прийти и выбрать самостоятельно? … Точно? … Ладно, тогда я могу прислать вам фотографию, как только закончу? … Хорошо, если вы уверены. Вы хотите приложить к ним открытку? — спрашивает он, по большей части только потому что он должен и потому что они могут быть для кого-то еще. Он смеется, когда мистер Нельсон говорит, что от нее не будет много пользы. – Ко сколько мне их доставить? … Ладно, днем подойдет? … Отлично. Какой адрес? — спрашивает Питер, доставая лист бумаги и держа телефон между головой и плечом. — Ага, понял, спасибо. … Да, конечно, вы можете заплатить онлайн. … Верно, там. … Конечно, без проблем. … Хорошо, это всё? Окей, спасибо, мистер Нельсон. … Вам тоже, до свидания.

Что ж, пора делать букет.

Мистер Нельсон уточнил, что он должен быть милым, но не слишком. И защищающим. Хм.

В конце концов, он составил букет из арбутусов, незабудок и тысячелистников, что выглядит как хороший набор символов нежной любви и защиты.

***

Питер узнает это здание. Они с ДД используют его как пункт наблюдения, когда находятся в Кухне. Часто Питер начинает патруль в Квинсе и заканчивает в Кухне или даже дальше, если на улицах ничего не происходит.

Правда, я никогда не был внутри, размышляет Питер, поднимаясь по лестнице с цветами.

Он ожидает увидеть мистера Мёрдока, учитывая то, что сказал мистер Нельсон, поэтому не удивляется, когда он открывает дверь. Точнее, не удивляется ему, но очень даже удивляется тому, насколько побитым он выглядит. Серьезно, кто вообще будет избивать слепого адвоката, работающего probono? Да уж, люди и правда жестокие.

Мистер Мёрдок выглядит очень растерянным, когда он здоровается. О, точно, слепой.

— Привет, это Питер, из цветочного магазина? У меня для вас цветы, — объясняет он.

Мистер Мёрдок кивает и тянется к ним.

— Они от мистера Нельсона, — говорит его Питер, и мужчина кивает и возвращается внутрь.

Хм. Что ж, все прошло неплохо.

***

Ночью он возвращается на крышу этого же здания и работает над домашней работой, пока ДД не присоединяется к нему, спрашивая, как у него дела.

— Неплохо, ничего нового, — признает он, — Ты уверен, что готов сегодня патрулировать? — спрашивает он, глядя на слабую хромоту мужчины.

— Буду в порядке, — ворчит тот в ответ, на что Питер пожимает плечами. Ему же хуже.

— Был тут недавно, — бормочет Питер, чтобы разбавить чем-то тишину, пока они сидят на краю крыши и наблюдают.

— Тут?

— В этом здании.

ДД в ответ только мычит и продолжает наблюдать.

***

В магазине сегодня тихо, что на самом деле бывает нечасто. Оказывается, многие люди покупают цветы. В основном, для похорон, но все же. Несмотря на это, Питер довольно взволнован, когда кто-то наконец-то зашел сюда.

Им нужны цветы, чтобы выразить признательность.

Питер спрашивает, кому конкретно предназначаются цветы.

— Сорвиголове.

Что, прости.

— Он спас меня, и я, ну не знаю, хочу ему как-то отплатить.

Цветами.

— Слушай, чувак, раньше это звучало как хорошая идея.

Как вы вообще хотите подарить их?

— Вы разве не доставляете?

Чувак. Сорвиголова. Чувак.

— Я доплачу?

Питер вздыхает и соглашается, говоря, что сделает, что сможет, и спрашивает, нужно ли ему добавить открытку?

— О, точно, да, пожалуйста.

Окей. Ладно. Как, черт возьми, он вообще должен доставить это?

***

Оказывается, враньем.

— Держи, — говорит он, протягивая букет Сорвиголове.

— Что.

— Я не знаю, чувак, кто-то искал Сорвиголову и хотел подарить ему цветы. В качестве благодарности или вроде того. Я сказал, что передам их тебе, — ДД медленно кивает и нюхает их.

— Тут еще есть открытка.

Сорвиголова кивает и открывает ее. Вверх ногами. Ладно.

— Кто, говоришь, передал их тебе?

— Я не знаю, какой-то чувак, зашедший в магазин, — говорит Питер, плюхаясь на карниз крыши, потому что, серьезно, ДД не может просто принять цветы и покончить с этим?

Тишина.

— Питер?

— Да? — вздыхает Питер, потому что, честно, в данный момент? Он слишком устал.

Снова тишина.

— Черт, подожди, нет.

ДД кивает.

— Что.

ДД еще раз кивает. Иногда Питер так его ненавидит.

— Эмммм…

Сорвиголова пожимает плечами и снимает маску. Хм.

— Мистер Мёрдок?

— Мэтт, — говорит Сорвиголова, Мэтт, как полагает Питер, и снова пожимает плечами.

Что.

***

Питер почти уверен, что мистер Мёрдок, или Мэтт, как он настаивает, чтобы его называли, покупает цветы только чтобы поиздеваться над ним.

Они все так же обсуждают их значения после, нет, Питер, клянусь, я правда слепой.

Но, хей, Питер только рад продавать, а мистер Нельсон, вероятно, рад покупать, так что все в порядке.

Удивительно, но они с Мэттом довольно быстро преодолели первоначальный шок. Ну, точнее только Мэтт. Питеру кажется, что он уже давно знал. Питеру же потребовалось немного больше времени, но сейчас он к этому привык.

Он спросил, знает ли мистер Нельсон, чем он занимается.

— Фогги? Ага, он знает.

Оу. Окей. Круто.

Теперь, единственная разница состоит в том, что иногда они встречаются на крыше цветочного магазина. Неплохо, думает Питер, знать о Мэтте немного больше. Так он больше похож на человека. К тому же, собираться на крыше магазине тоже неплохо. Так он не сможет опоздать.


End file.
